vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Huis van Stefanie en Alfons
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Huis_van_Stefanie_en_Alfons" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Bewoners' Dit huis komt voor het eerst ter sprake wanneer Evy Hermans gedurende seizoen 23 op zoek gaat naar haar eigen stek. Wegens een gebrek aan voldoende geldmiddelen stelt Mieke Van den Bossche haar voor om aan co-housing te doen. Het tweetal kan ook Niko Schuurmans overtuigen. Bij de zoektocht naar een vierde huisgenoot komen ze terecht bij Zjef De Mulder. Evy en co gaan naar de dag van de openbare verkoop en bieden het hoogste bedrag: ze kopen het huis voor iets meer dan 400.000 euro. Het huis komt voor het eerst in beeld op woensdag 2 oktober 2013 (Aflevering 5133). Wanneer Mieke en Niko opnieuw een koppel worden en sindsdien samen slapen, komt er een kamer vrij in het huis. De bewoners beslissen om op zoek te gaan naar een huurder. Het viertal kiest voor Bas Van Opwyck. Bas geeft zich bij de kennismaking met de friends zich echter uit voor Thomas Feyaerts. Wanneer de waarheid aan het licht komt, verlaat hij het huis. De echte Thomas geeft aan op zoek te zijn naar een nieuwe woonst. Mieke, Evy, Niko en Zjef stellen hem voor om de alweer vrijgekomen kamer te huren. Thomas gaat in op het voorstel en vergezelt het viertal. Tijdens seizoen 24 neemt ook Rudi Verbiest definitief zijn intrek in het huis. Wanneer Thomas overlijdt aan een ernstige nieraandoening, blijft zijn kamer lange tijd leeg. Uiteindelijk neemt zijn broer Simon Feyaerts de kamer over tot hij opnieuw vertrekt na een discussie met Evy. Mathias Moelaert neemt zijn kamer over in afwachting van zijn verhuis naar een eigen stekje. Nadat Mathias verhuisd is, neemt Simon opnieuw zijn intrek in het huis. Tijdens seizoen 25 verhuizen Niko en Mieke naar hun eigen woning waardoor er een herverdeling van de kamers is. Hanne Van den Bossche neemt hun kamer over. De overige bewoners beslissen om de zolder te laten verbouwen tot 2 extra kamers. De nieuwe en grotere kamers zijn voor Zjef en Rudi en voor Simon. Na de verbouwingen komen Guido Van den Bossche, Emma Verdonck en Mila Van den Bossche in het huis wonen en vertrekt Simon alweer. Tijdens seizoen 27 verkopen Zjef, Mieke, Niko en Evy het huis aan Alfons Coppens en Stefanie Coppens. Evy blijft er wonen en huurt er sindsdien een kamer. Emma, Guido en Mila verhuizen naar de zolderkamer terwijl Rudi en Zjef een eigen huis kopen en verhuizen. Tenslotte komt Stefanie er wonen en neemt ze haar intrek in de vrijgekomen kamer van Emma en Guido. Tijdens het 28ste seizoen vervoegt Quinten Godderis de bende, enkele dagen voor de dood van Evy Hermans. Later dat seizoen, in mei 2019, trekt bouwingenieur Elias Van Wilder tijdelijk in bij de bende. Een maand later verhuist Emma met de meisjes en Lucas Van Bellingen naar Namibië. 'Huidige Bewoners' ' HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens Quinten27.jpg|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis ' 'Vorige Bewoners' ' MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder ThomasS23.png|'Bas'|link=Bas Van Opwyck ThomasProfiel24.jpg|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Van den Bossche EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts MilouSeizoen27.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen Mila 27.jpg|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche ' 'Vorige Logés' ' AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx LeenSeizoen27.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LindaSeizoen27.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert MarijnProfiel.jpg|'Marijn'|link=Marijn AndreasS23.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Schillewaert S24-bode-avatar.png|'Bodé'|link=Bodé Ouattara ProfielJoppe24.jpg|'Joppe'|link=Joppe Hassaert NenaDeVriendtS25.png|'Nena'|link=Nena De Vriendt DeanS25.png|'Dean'|link=Dean StanS27.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers LieselotSeizoen27.png|'Lieselot'|link=Lieselot Veugelen AnthonySeizoen27.png|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Beeldens AyoBuhariSeizoen27.png|'Ayo'|link=Ayo Buhari Vraagteken.png|'Juliet'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 IrisS28.jpg|'Iris'|link=Iris Massant Vraagteken.png|'Jose'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 EliasS28.png|'Elias'|link=Elias Van Wilder ' 'Trivia' *In het moordspel komen we te weten dat het huis van de friends gelegen is op de Steenstaat 2 te Mechelen. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen, in november 2013 rond de verhaallijn van de inbraken, werd ook al vermeld dat de friends in de Steenstraat woonden. *Op 20 november 2017 wordt vermeld dat Mieke en Niko officieel nog steeds mede-eigenaars zijn van het huis. Op 9 februari 2018 wordt bekend dat Stefanie en Alfons het huis gaan overkopen van Mieke, Niko, Zjef en Evy. Category:Woningen Category:Huizen